


Sparks

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Louden Swain RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, After Sex Cuddling, Anal Sex, Baking, Baklava, Biting, Cooking Dinner, Dirty Talk, Fireworks, Hickies, M/M, New Years Eve, Oreo balls, Public Groping, Spit As Lube, Tea Bagging, Top!Stephen, Traditions, bottom!misha, engagement ring - Freeform, engagement ring shopping, fudge - Freeform, going commando, late night picnic, mild carpet burns, no bake cookies, no wives/no girlfriends, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	

Warmth washed over a couple winding down from tiresome travel as the holiday season began to dwindle down at the approach of the new year, which would mark three years of dating to celebrate. had become a tradition that the two cooked a variety of dishes to the park to recreate their first date where the two had a picnic and fed each other. Stephen was usually in charge of baking dessert for the occasion and this time he would also be popping the question to his boyfriend. 

It was the morning prior to the last day of the year when the blond decided that he would swing by a jewelry store on the way to get ingredients to make baklava and fudge, so when he told Misha that he needed to run errands he did not feel any guilt for keeping the truth. 

“You’ll miss out on breakfast.” Misha argued, his raven black hair disheveled and sticking out in a few places making his lover laugh a little. 

“I can pick up donuts on the way home so we can eat together.” 

“You spoil me.” 

“Is that a complaint?” 

“No sir!” 

Stephen could not help but get giddy when the other’s ocean blue eyes glittered with amusement, cheeks flushing with a light pink at the teasing tone. He leaned over to kiss the slightly younger man for a long moment that ended more quickly than normal since a fringe of fur got in between the two as follicles

“Is there any chance you can get a trim today? Your hair is getting so long, I can only see half of your face.” the other pouted playfully as he swiped bangs out of the way to reveal the seafoam blue eyes he admired. 

“I’ll see what I can do, my bear, if you’ll wait for me to come back before taking a shower.” 

“Deal!”

Chuckling in approval, a long kiss was shared while he grabbed a jacket and checked that his wallet and keys were in the pockets before a harsh wind nearly knocked him over upon opening the door as a thick layer of snow crunched underneath his boots that continued under the wheels of a seasoned blue car as he pulled out of the driveway. Traffic was not heavy as expected, yet it still took the better half of an hour to arrive at his first destination, the ringing of a bell signaling his arrival upon entry in a warm welcome opposing the temperature outside. 

“Hello! How may I help you?” chimed the only employee in sight, a perky younger woman with long, brown hair dressed in a pantsuit as if ready to do business.

“I’m looking for an engagement ring for my boyfriend.”

“Do you have an idea of what you might be looking for? A particular style perhaps?” 

“Actually, yes. I know it’s not common, but do you have anything with peridot? It’s his birthstone.” 

“Hmm… Let me check in the back, I’ll be right back,” she says before disappearing through a side door for what seemed like an eternity to the man whose nerves began to tie into constricting knots when the worker returned with one velvet box in her hands before laying it on top of the main display case for inspection, “This is the only one we have in stock.   
Does it look like anything you had in mind?” 

Upon first glance, the quarter sized stone shone with a fine glimmer along the lime green surface accompanied with a pair of small diamonds on either side set into wide, yellow gold band. Similarly to falling in love with his partner, Stephen had fallen for the accessory on first glance, the five hundred dollar price tag not bothering him at all since this was a once in a lifetime opportunity to propose to the love of your life with an almost impossible to find ring. 

Purchasing the piece of jewelry, the employee wished him good luck on popping the question to Misha, which he took as a sign of good fortune since he needed all of the positive vibes in order to not fall victim to anxiety. The blond settled the black box into a fur-lined jacket pocket while climbing back into the vehicle with a deep sigh before going on to complete errands, which went by in a blur due to playing different scenarios running through his mind as the exact words to be used when the moment came later that evening. There was only one instance of doubt when a startling second guess was pondered, but it proved to be fleeting once he remembered that his beau would not deny him even if the proposal was delivered in a tongue tied, blushing mess. 

Arriving home an hour and a half later, Stephen was greeted with a mixture of recognizable smells as he entered, yet the one thing that attracted him toward the counter ended up being a pot of coffee as a package of donuts was settled next to the glass bowl. He busied with rummaging through the above cabinet before an overused red mug that Misha had kilned for a birthday present was selected and set down with utmost care, smiling softly as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waistline along with a small peck to an unprotected earlobe reddened by the chill from outside.

“Welcome home, babe.” Misha greeted, squeezing the other gently in a hug as his chin rested on a bent shoulder before smirking softly, “Someone seems happier to see me than he cares to admit.” 

His heart faltered at that statement in fear that the surprise had been spoiled since that was the only defining object that would make it seem as if he had an erection now that his wallet was slimmed down from grocery shopping, “Sorry to mislead you, but that may be my keys you’re feeling. We’ll be getting it on by the end of the day, I can assure you.” 

“I expect to be wooed.” 

“Oh, you will be. Nothing but the best for you, my bear.” 

“Rawr.” Misha gave as he nipped at the cartilage he had just kissed, turning on a heel to dig through the fridge and produce a bottle of hazelnut creamer that his lover would need, returning to the bottom drawers in search for ingredients for a dish currently being created. 

Chuckling at his silliness, the blond uncapped the container and poured an unhealthy amount of the liquid into his cup of coffee before adding two small spoonfuls of sugar and stirring vigorously. The beige brew sipped at timidly in order to taste it before retreating into the living room with a chocolate donut in hand, turning on the television to look at when the next football game would be on. Stephen would offer to help with dinner, but part of their tradition included not knowing what the other was making even though it was obvious that favorite foods were going to be at the center of the meal, and in order to keep each dish a secret his partner would leave so the oven was available for baking essential sweets. 

The mid-morning meal was spent together after finished food had been covered up with aluminum foil to keep identities concealed, a few more romantic touches given and received before the two had to part ways and Misha’s best friends stole him away. It seemed ludicrous to miss someone who would be seen later on in the day, yet it could not be helped when such a deep connection had been developed and maintained through the trials and tribulations of typical arguments that threatened even one of the strongest relationships, yet those yearnings were kept at bay knowing that tonight had to be perfect even if he was farther from being that way. 

It did not take long for Stephen to find distraction in collecting a jar of premade syrup along with the fresh ingredients bought earlier before he started to chop up walnuts and prepared a pan of butter to brush over each sheet of phyllo dough. Simultaneously, he added chopped walnuts into a separate bowl in order to also begin making fudge, heating up a bowl of semi-sweet chocolate chips while cutting the forming baklava into triangles.

Going back and forth between both desserts, Stephen decided to add a few more sweets to the mix once both blocks of fudge cooled moments later, calling for a favor from a friend when it was realized that more items would be needed to accommodate the added treats. It took little convincing when it was mentioned how he wanted to impress his boyfriend tonight in order to ensure the proposal was a success, and within the time it took for the baklava to form the help finally arrived.

“Thanks, Billy, I couldn’t have done this without you.” Stephen stated as he grabbed one of the paper bags to help bring them inside so the fragile things had less of a chance of breaking.

“Don’t mention it, anything to help get the two of you hitched.” 

“We appreciate it. I’m sure we can both return the favor should you and Rob decide to get engaged too.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” the newcomer said with a giggle at the prospect, “So, what do you need help with? I don’t want to be dead weight.” 

“You can start making the no bake cookies, I’m going to work on Oreo balls.” 

“Is that necessary when your own balls will be on the menu tonight?”

“Well, most of these foods are chock full of nuts, so I don’t think he will get too tired until he has his mouth around mine.” 

Dirty talk set aside for the meantime, the rest of the desserts did not take much time to make now that there was an extra set of hands around to help take some of the load like his beloved would at the end of the day. Taking out two winter themed tin, Stephen began to line them with a few pieces of wax paper as the cookies were placed in the larger one while the smaller one housed the rest of the sweets before placing both into an insulated pack along with a small bottle ofred wine to make transportation more bearable. Once the kitchen was cleaned up and the backpack was put into the backseat, the blond slid into his car for the second time that day in an act of déjà vu despite the route being different as a few turns were taken down a backroad in order to make it to the park on time.

Straightening his sweater vest and combing fingers through his hair to tame a few wayward strands, he took a deep breath as he opened up one of the lids and placed the black box on top of the wrapped desserts in order to add to the surprise. Stephen zipped the bag back up and shrugged it on once initial nerves were soothed at seeing that a blanket was already laid out on top of bumpy roots, his partner setting up separate plates for the main course and sides while trying to keep his thick, wool scarf from falling into the food.

“Need some help?” 

“Stevie!” Misha called out, forgetting about dinner for a moment as he practically jumped into outstretched arms that awaited to be filled with the one person he adored most. 

“Looks like you’ve got everything settled, you even made those sliders I like so much! Haven’t seen those since our first year together.” 

“Well, I thought it was about time to bring back a classic.” 

“I couldn’t agree more.” the blond chuckled as he escorted the other to sit down on the knitted plaid blanket after taking off the cooler to take out both containers and the accompanying alcohol. 

“Ooh, what did you bring?”

“You know the rules, we have to wait until after we eat.” 

Minimal complaint was ushered as the younger male grumbled slightly before a filled wine glass passed his way made it simpler to forget about being impatient over his favorite part of the outing besides being reunited with his spouse. The two took turns in feeding themselves and each other to keep the romantic vibe alive even after flutes were emptied and foil was put back into place over leftovers. 

“Steve, are you cold? You’re shaking.” 

“I’m fine, I’m just a little nervous about how the desserts turned out.” 

“They’ll be perfect as always.” Misha confirmed as the cookie container was opened without hesitation, stopping when his hand came into contact with the velvet box and pulled it out to open it while his lover kneeled in front of him on both knees. 

“Mish, like this ring our love may seem untraditional, but it is beautiful nonetheless. There is no one who I would rather spend the rest of my life with, so will you do me the honor of being my husband?”

“Oh, Steve, of course. I will marry you!” he declared and lifted up to kiss the blond while the engagement ring slid into place where it belonged all this time, “You sneaky devil, I had no idea!”

“That’s the point, hon.” 

A snarky comment died away on pale lips as the two continued to kiss as passion kept the two warm in an intense blaze, pulling away only to exchange pieces of fudge and Oreo balls and to catch deep breaths to elongate romantic exchanges while Misha busied with brushing his palm against an unmistakable bulge, “We should probably move this to the privacy of our home, eh?” 

“I was thinking the same thing unless you want to be arrested for public indecency.” 

“I could do without another one of those on my record.” 

The drive seemed to take no time at all as the two returned and nearly forgot about bringing in the uneaten feast before moving to the couch where a medium high fire was burning just as Billy had planned before leaving so the two could celebrate comfortably. Tackled into the loveseat, Stephen’s tongue battled for dominance as he was fiercely dry humped into the cushions, the other’s tie pulled out from where it had been tucked, a few buttons being pulled out of the dress shirt on accident despite being ignored in favor of fighting through layers of clothing. Teeth dragging across exposed skin and leaving a trail of bite marks, Misha was pinned down as both pairs of pants were pulled down to reveal that the two had not worn underwear in order to speed things along, the older man sliding up to sit on his face as hardened testicles were sucked on gingerly before being brought fully into his mouth just as their mutual friend had predicted.

“Mmm… Mish, you definitely know how to use that tongue,” he moaned out as it wriggled underneath his sack, “As if I should be surprised that the king of blowjobs is talented in that department.” 

There was a moan of approval around the sensitive area while the shortened black hair was tugged on as Stephen grinded down into his mouth so that a pool of drool lubed him up, pulling away when he felt himself start to clench, “Sorry, babe, but I need to be inside you before releasing.” 

“No need to apologize, just don’t keep me waiting.”

“Oh, don’t worry love, if there’s one thing that I plan on doing is giving you complete satisfaction.” 

Stephen moved back down in a line of sloppy kisses before his thick hands circled his hips while lining up with a slightly loose orifice, the saliva lubrication enough as he slid in with a single shove, fingernails digging deeply for support as no time was wasted for his pelvis to gyrate forward in fast thrusts. A small stab of guilt was felt in his gut since the two had rolled into the floor and there would be no way to avoid carpet burns with how quickly they were getting it on, but Steve would make sure to give gentle kisses and rub some aloe along the affected areas when their orgasms were gone. 

The room was filled with the squelch of skin on skin contact as a rhythm was set to the dual moans let out by the newly betrothed couple, Misha moving down on every inward stroke to increase the pleasure jolting his entire body. As the night went on, the two could faintly hear the first few sounds of fireworks going off outside their apartment just as their bodies were becoming warm inside and out, lips connecting in a final smooch as his body started to shudder. He was so close, but unable to get over the edge entirely until a firm smack to his ass was received, shouting his fiancé’s name as long, white ropes spewed inside of the other male, Misha gasping and unable to complete a sentence as his essence splattered against the lighter abdomen above him.

Riding them through their orgasms, Stephen collapsed in a heap and shared the mess made as he snuggled closely as their breathing began to regulate and the two began to float in ecstasy just as the ball had dropped, signaling the new year had arrived.

“Happy New Year, Stevie.” 

“Happy New Year, Misha Collins-Norton.” 

“That won’t happen until we’re officially married, but I’ll never get tired of hearing it. Should that be our resolution?” 

“Mind reader, I was thinking the same thing.” he chuckled, sighing in content as he picked up the smaller male to carry him to their king sized bed, tucking them both in under three separate blankets after the bedspread had been put into place, propping up on an elbow as he watched the love of his life fall asleep without much of a fight.

Love was a curious thing, and as it grew there was no telling where it would go until it got to a significant point in people’s lives as they fell for each other despite the skepticism from others over how it would work. For these two lovebirds, it had been known from the start that their affection was meant to come this far, and even though both ended up being claimed by sleep fairly early after they had reached their peaks together their hearts would forever swell with nothing but the strongest love as an everlasting bond brought them together in an ultimate bond.


End file.
